grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven '''is the human/demon hybrid daughter of the inter-dimensional demon Trigon. As well as a heroine and founding member of the Teen Titans from Dimension C-003. Who was kidnapped from her reality and pulled into Dimension GF-007 by Van Kleiss. Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious. Her superhero outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, Dark Blue. She usually wears a dark blue cloak with a hood, with matching dark blue ruffled ankle-boots with blackish-gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is bluish-black with cuffs at her wrists of the same dark blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. The jewel also sometimes has a raven head shape in the jewel. Around her waist, she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it, while her legs are exposed. The belt ties at the back like a cord. Her hair and eyes are violet, She has a red gem that is outlined in black inlaid on her forehead that she has always had, and and when she first her Blackfire says to Raven, "I like that gemstone on your Ajna chakra." She has very pale, almost gray, skin which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. Raven, being half-demon, has used her demonic appearances on several occasions, though often the use of her demon form causes her to lose control. Raven's demonic form has proven effective in getting results, such as bringing about Doctor Light's swift surrender (twice), and scaring Gizmo to get him to repair a virus-contaminated Cyborg. Personality Raven is quiet, troubled, brooding, grim, moody, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to most of the Teen Titans antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appear to be that of a typical modern goth female. Raven is often portrayed as the most mature member of the Titans, often giving her own advice to the the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Titans, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow Titans into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Even though she is serious and cautious about her emotions, just like she was trying to tell Doctor Light saying, "Don't come any closer." The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her teammates. As shown through her quick suspicion of Terra, it is difficult for Raven to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. Eventually, she was able to forgive Terra. Biography Powers and Abilities Raven is undeniably the most powerful Titan in the series. As the daughter of a supremely powerful and dangerous inter-dimensional demon, Raven has a host of unique abilities that are tied to her feelings and emotions, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings to contain them. Her power is extremely difficult to keep in check, but she has achieved control through daily meditation, mantra6 and utilizing chakra. She also uses a special mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Raven often uses the incantation "''Azarath Metrion Zinthos" ''as a focal point for her exceptionally strong telekinetic powers. Though Raven has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, she has also been shown at certain times being able to access her powers through sheer willpower. Raven's power fluctuates throughout the series; she has been shown gaining incredibly in strength, like when she was tutored by Malchior or when she was empowered by her positive emotions during the battle against Trigon as well as being stripped of her power completely, as when she was regressed to the form of a child following the opening of Trigon's portal. She has also portrayed hidden abilities like stopping time.10 When Raven's anger gets the best of her, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trigon) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified Doctor Light even after he was begging for mercy. * '''Darkness/Shadows Control: '''Raven has the power to create and control the element of pure darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; often using it in conjunction with her telekinesis. * '''Soul-Self/Astral Projection: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body, or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing its shape and mass at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. * Advanced Telekinesis: Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. * Telekinetic Constructs: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that act as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor-sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. * Telekinetic Force-Fields: '''She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. * '''Telekinetic Teleportation: In conjunction with her telekinesis, Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with a max of four other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven has been shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. * Empathy: The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. However, this apparently does not work if her own mind has been tampered with, as she was unable to sense Mother Mae-Eye's control over her and the others. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. At one point, she had used this ability to empathically enter Robin's subconscious mind; therefore giving the two an unusually strong psychic link afterward. * Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and hover, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Other Skills * Superhuman Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the quintet, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled and proficient hand-to-hand combatant, having received at least some degree of physical training. She has been shown briefly overcoming the peak-human Speedy, engaging Jinx in hand-to-hand combat and also quickly delivering flying kicks to Monsieur Mallah in an attempt to protect Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. * Multilingualism: Raven is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. She can even speak the language of her own people, Azaranian. * Magic: Though only occasionally used, Raven has displayed a wide arcane knowledge, possessing a vast library of mystic tomes, spell books and ancient scrolls. She has been shown making potions, using mystical objects like charms and talismans, and has performed elaborate magical rituals. * Spell-casting: 'The high-level spells she casts are usually spoken out loud; though she does have some practice in casting nonverbal spells to give herself more of an advantage over her opponents. * '''Healing: '''Though she is rarely seen using this talent, this is one of her most controllable and easiest skill to use. The first time it is acknowledged is when Beast Boy gets a leg injury, and Raven doesn't hesitate to heal it. This is probably the first time she used her healing powers in front of her team or at least Beast Boy, since he remarks: "Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" And then he thanks her. Her healing powers have an apparent tendency to function by themselves when Raven is hurt, placing her in a coma-like state and speeding up her recovery, as seen in the episode "The Beast Within", when Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire are worried about her. Robin sees her posture and guessing that she is "healing herself," which was correct. Relationships Allies '''Beast Boy '- 'Robin '- 'Cyborg '- 'Starfire '- 'Eustace Bagge '- 'Muriel Bagge '- 'Courage '- 'Scotty Blake '- '''Keanu - Extor - Enemies Van Kleiss '''- '''Sammael - Black Velvet - Control Freak - Control Freak is a enemy of Raven's from her original reality of Dimension C-003. Though Raven is currently unaware of not only Control Freak's actions in rebooting their reality, but that he's also in Dimension GF-007. Jujunga - Jujunga attempted to capture Raven and bring her back to Sammael's when her location was learned. He nearly captured her by paralyzing her with his Semblance and was only stopped by the timely intervention of the Bagge family who drove him off. Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Heroes